


I don't need to hear you speak (to tell we'd be in harmony)

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chara beats people up, Chara is not Toriel's child, Complete, Completed on 21/04/2016, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Spoilers, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, POV First Person, Sequel maybe???, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, basically no plot, but its adorable so who cares, gets gay really quickly, like super gay, non-binary romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was my eighteenth birthday when it appeared. It was small and round and cursive, barely even there. It had appeared on my left wrist overnight, as they always do.</p><p>What was it? A tiny, beautiful 'C'.</p><p>Oh, how cruel this world is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C is for Chara

This world couldn't be any crueler.

I guess it's fine, though - that way I know it'll never get any worse, only better. Maybe one day I'll luck out and my dreams will come true-

Hah, yeah. Who am I kidding?

It was my eighteenth birthday when it appeared. It was small and round and cursive, barely even there. It had appeared on my left wrist overnight, as they always do.

What was it? A tiny, beautiful 'C'.

Oh, how cruel this world is.

Well, now I knew that their name started with a C, at least - but what good was that? They could be any Charlie, Chuck or Caroline out on the streets and I'd never know. But at least I got one. At least I wasn't a Blank.

My mum and my dunkle went crazy, that day - they, too, had letters on their wrists, but theirs were forming full names. They knew for certain that they were meant to be - after all, how many 'Sans's and 'Toriel's do you know? I'd bet there aren't many.

My uncle Papyrus gave me his goofy grin, as usual, and a thumbs up. He made me his 'special spaghetti' in celebration - which was basically just sauceless spaghetti covered in melted cheese. He knew I loved it, though, even if Asriel moaned about how boring it was (despite practically salivating at the sight of it).

He eventually finished cleaning up, kissed my other uncle, Mettaton, on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Asriel grumbled, excused himself and ran upstairs - which meant that I was alone with the most over-the-top man in existence. Great.

"Oh, Frisk, darling!" he put a gloved hand to his chest, "A 'C'! What a beautiful letter, I think you'll agree~!"

I decided not to mention the fact that he just rhymed, and instead nodded and silently agreed.

I suppose it's a nice letter. There are so many words starting with C - cool, creative, calm, collected, cuddly, cunning...

Okay, so maybe I swooned a little thinking about that, but can you really blame me?

It was my nineteenth birthday when Asriel introduced me to his new friend. They were short and pale and rosy-cheeked, with a caramel bob and a jumper the exact colour of Asriel's, but with thicker stripes. He'd matured through the years, and was now much calmer and kinder, though the spiteful tone in his voice would sometimes leak through.

But it wasn't any of that that made me love them.

Their eyes were round, sharp at the edges and long-lashed, a brilliant ruby red. They shone in the light and fluttered slightly when they blinked - and again, I almost swooned.

It was then that my eyes ran down them and found their wrist.

Oh. Oh no.

And there, just below their thumb, was a smooth 'F'.

Oh.

And just like that, they had stolen my heart without a word.


	2. H is for Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dunno.” They said bluntly, sitting down on Asriel’s bed and kicking their legs. “Don’t care, really. You’re cute."
> 
> My face then felt like an oven that had recently set on fire. I averted my eyes from theirs, and they snorted with laughter.
> 
> “See what I mean? That’s adorable,” they laughed. More heat. Now I was the equivalent of a burning mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chara is officially now my baby, and nobody can tell me otherwise.
> 
> ...
> 
> Yes, my version of Chara is a massive flirt.
> 
> Chara's personality was gathered from many fics, though the one that influenced them the most was 'Project SA-N5'. Look it up, my friend! Their Chara is pretty cool.
> 
> ...
> 
> This chapter is basically awkward interaction. Don'tjudgeme-

They blinked their ruby eyes at me, and spoke with a quiet voice.

“I am Chara.”

It was simple, and quiet, and I had to keep myself from grinning like an idiot. Their voice was raspy and feminine, with the rough tones of masculinity. It was beautiful. It was new. It was Chara.

I suddenly realised that we’d been standing in silence, and caught myself. “I’m Frisk, Asriel’s… sibling. Nice to meetcha!”

I raised my hand, and my sleeve tumbled down. Their eyes found their way to my wrist, and widened slightly in recognition, before their pale fingers curled around my tan ones and shook my hand.

“Ditto,” they said, smiling now - it was wide and thin, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. “Asriel seemed pretty insistent on our meeting.”

“Oh, he’s forever playing matchmaker,” I groaned, rolling my eyes. More heat crawled up my neck at the sound of a giggle.

Holy moly. I was in deep.

“So… your mark.” They said, shifting and flushing. Their cheeks turned scarlet.

“Yeah. Yours too.” I forced a nervous laugh. “Whaddaya think? Coincidence, or…?”

“Dunno.” They said bluntly, sitting down on Asriel’s bed and kicking their legs. “Don’t care, really. You’re cute."

My face then felt like an oven that had recently set on fire. I averted my eyes from theirs, and they snorted with laughter.

“See what I mean? That’s adorable,” they laughed. More heat. Now I was the equivalent of a burning mansion.

I jokingly jabbed them with my elbow. They snorted and exploded with laughter, rolling off the bed and thumping the carpet with their fist.

Ah. Now I see why Asriel liked them so much.

They abruptly stopped and collapsed, closing their eyes and smiling gently. Like the overly-kind idiot I am, I got on my knees and crawled over their limp body, staring at them in concern.

Their eyes snapped open.

A smirk covered their face and their ruby eyes ran over me. I blushed furiously, and so did they, and I had the sudden thought that we probably looked like the majority of Dunkle Sans’ diet - ketchup.

“Wow, Frisk,” they mused, “didn’t expect you to be so Frisk-y.”

This time, we both exploded into laughter and snorts.

Rolling on the floor and thumping it with my fists, I contemplated the fact that they were undeniably funny, punny, and adorable.

...did I just tell you that?

…

…

Okay, so maybe I was thigh-deep in love with this kid.

I was so busy blushing like a tomato and laughing that I didn’t notice the soft ache in my wrist as it steadily changed.

‘Ch’.


	3. A is for Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Do you promise you'll stay?"
> 
> "...Always, Chara... always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that I have a set number of chapters now - that's because I have a plan! ;)
> 
> And, because I'm bored, I have a few days to spare, and I'm full of cute fluffy needs, I'm gonna release a few now... okay, so, maybe half of the story... or more... so sorry if you come back and it's like 'tHE WHOLE STORY IS HERE WTF'
> 
> I'm no longer making it up as I go along, but the chapter plans are vague, so excuse me if anything sounds a little unplanned.
> 
> [[THIS CHAPTER SKIPS FORWARD A COUPLE OF DAYS. THEY ARE PRETTY GOOD FRIENDS BY NOW, AND BOTH OF THEM HAVE AWKWARD CRUSHES ON EACH-OTHER.]]

I finally noticed it a few days later, and I couldn't help but excitedly declare it to Asriel... who didn't hesitate in telling me that Chara's wrist now said 'Fr'.

Well. I'm screwed.

But I honestly didn't care, in that moment; I was too busy watching Chara as they rummaged through their bag for a movie to watch.

"So..." they hummed and held up two CDs - pirated, of course, since it's Chara. "The Amazing Spider-Man, or Deadpool?"

Dunkle Sans hummed and rolled over, waving his hand in a loose gesture. "Spidey's too energetic. Votin' on D-Pooly."

Asriel quietly said that they didn't mind, and I nodded at Sans. Chara smirked.

"I mean, I love the spider-geek 'n all, but he's NOTHIN' on the merc with the mouth!" they yelled excitedly, inserting the CD, and banging their fist loudly on the side of the TV until it buzzed to life.

Oh, how typical of them. They always resorted to physical ways. Maybe that's why they had such a great bod...

Gah! Focus, Frisk, focus!

Chara must've caught my gaze, as they winked, and made sure to practically lie on me throughout the entire movie. My entire body vibrated when they laughed. My face was redder than the movie's star's suit.

We'd gotten right to the end, and I was all ready for fangirl squealing, when suddenly the TV clicked off. Chara bounced to their feet and bounded over to it, raising their fist to pound the screen...

...and shrieking when lightning hit outside.

An identical shriek came from upstairs, and my dunkle chuckled, pushed himself to his feet and went to go and calm down his little brother, though he was undoubtedly already being coddled by his boyfriend. Asriel mumbled some excuse about having to go and water the toilet and hurried upstairs, tripping once or twice on the top steps.

Another minute. Another crackle. Another shriek.

"Hey, C, you alright?" I gently asked.

We'd came to call each-other by 'C' and 'F', as the letters on our wrists were undoubtedly pointing to each-other.

Without saying a word, they carefully tip-toed back, and lay back on me, squeezing their ruby eyes shut and whimpering.

I shifted under their weight and wrapped my arms around them. They curled up on top of me, as if they were trying to make themselves invisible, as if they were trying to hide beneath me without moving.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," I found myself whispering. "it's just thunder. Can't hurt you; I won't let it, alright?"

They hummed, and curled, and wrapped their arms around my neck. My cheeks turned scarlet as they buried their face in my neck.

A comfortable silence covered us, before I broke it by humming a gentle lullaby, my hands running down their spine. Eventually, the thunder stopped, though we were still shrouded in darkness, and their face was still buried in me.

"...I'm sorry." they whispered. "I'm meant to be the strong one, aren't I? That's how we work."

I hummed and laughed gently, and shook my head. "Everyone's scared of somethin'. Yours is just thunder. There's nothin' wrong with that."

They hummed back, and buried themselves again. "Thank you."

It was comfortably silent for the next few minutes, their eyes glinting in the dark as they looked up at me through their bangs.

"...Hey, Frisk?"

I hummed again. "Yeah, Chara?"

"...Do you promise you'll always stay?"

"...Always, Chara... always."

As if on cue, the TV flickered back to life, and I felt my eyes crawl down to my wrist.

'Cha'.


	4. R is for Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * i wanna date you.
> 
> My heart stopped.
> 
> * Sorry, what?
> 
> * ur cute  
> * pls frisk, i love u  
> * ur my soulmate, i can feel it, pls just let me try
> 
> A moment's hesitation.
> 
> * Yeah. Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENTIRE FIC IS BEING PUBLISHED TODAY.
> 
> A sequel might be posted sometime either this or next week.
> 
> Prepare for adorable gay fluff, it's very strong in these two~

It was noon when Asriel finally showed up. His hair was ruffled and his face was pink from running. I snorted.

"Took you long enough. What, did a girl pin you to a locker and declare their undying love for you?"

"Yeah, totally." Asriel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Told her my name wasn't Sans. She ran off quicker than any cheetah I've ever seen."

Slow clapping and laughter. We collaborate again, my old friends~!

"Have you heard from Chara?" I asked, trying to sound polite. "I haven't since the storm."

His face flushed slightly and he hesitated before answering. "They were busy buying some... uh... Christmas presents?"

"Azzy, it's April, love."

"Never too late to celebrate good ol' Crimblemas, I say!"

"Your ears are twitching. You liar."

Asriel's little hands flew up to his earlobes and squeezed them, and he glared at me. "Fine. They want a date and were busy blushing furiously and trying on sweaters."

My phone buzzed.

"That'd be them, now."

Chara's message tab was blinking. I pulled it up and scrolled to the bottom, blinking confusedly.

* hey

* What happened to grammar?  
I felt like asking that.

* it burnt in hell with my soul.

* Have you been hanging w/ my dunkle all week?

A minute passed.  
* maybe  
* he seems scared of me  
* whatd i do?

* Nothing. He has nightmares about weird kids who look like us gruesomely murdering his brother.

* ew gross  
* i got blood on my sweater

* OMG CHARA YOU DONK

* donk?

* Don't question me. What'd you want, anyways?

Asriel was wiggling his eyebrows from the corner. I decided to ignore him.

* i wanna date you.

My heart stopped.

* Sorry, what?

* ur cute  
* pls frisk, i love u  
* ur my soulmate, i can feel it, pls just let me try

A moment's hesitation.

* Yeah. Alright.

My heart kept stopping. Maybe I should get a doctor on that. I think Gaster's got an hour free on Saturday.

* i love u

* Woah! It's been five minutes Chara!!!

* no its not  
* its been ages  
* your pretty brown eyes must be reading the date wrong  
* it's april

There goes my heart again.

Asriel looks jealous.


	5. A is for A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember when I promised I'd always be here?"
> 
> They paused, hand around their webcam. "...Yeah, Frisk, of course!"
> 
> No hesitation. "...I meant it."

We'd only been dating for a week before Chara skyped me in tears. They quickly explained that their dad was joining the army.

"W-What if he doesn't come home?!" they sobbed. "What if I wake up one day and my mum's in black, and the house is painted black, and he's six feet under?!"

I was lost for words.

Pure emotions, fear and sadness, glistened in their glassy eyes. It felt like I was staring into two swirling red vortexes, perfectly spinning and twisting in union.

"I'm sorry..." I finally mustered what I needed to speak. "I... I'm so sorry..."

My eyes felt warm and wet, and so did my cheeks. They paused and shifted closer to the camera, gazing into the lens.

"No, I'm sorry, Frisk... it's not your fault, I know what you're like, you'd just worry and... and..." they sighed loudly. "I was stupid for forcing this problem onto you. You've been through worse. I know you have."

When dunkle sans woke up from a nightmare and flung me against a wall. When uncle Papyrus went to a PTA meeting and came back in tears. When Asriel stabbed my hand with a butter knife in his 'mean' phase.

But never death. Never, ever death.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"But I am."

It went on like that for a while, before I finally remembered something. We'd both cheered up by then. Chara was just about to log off - their mum was calling them for dinner - when I interrupted them.

"Remember when I promised I'd always be here?"

They paused, hand around their webcam. "...Yeah, Frisk, of course!"

No hesitation. "...I meant it."

Pure joy glistened in their eyes, before their webcam shut off with a soft click.


	6. F is for Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I love you, Frisk, and that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHAPTERS FROM THIS POINT ONWARDS ARE FROM CHARA'S P.O.V.

\--CHARA'S P.O.V--

Dear Diary,  
HOLEY MOLEY BAGOLEY DOLEY I'M IN LOVE!

Well, I have been for a while.

They're perfect. Their angled eyes, their tan skin, their chocolate hair and their perfect, lilted voice. I don't deserve them.

But they insist that I do? I'm so confused.

Their name is Frisk. The first three letters are currently engraved on my inner wrist. It's a beautifully unique name. Much better than boring old 'Chara'.

They have a... funny, family. Adopted, of course, with a kind (and somewhat familiar,in a strange way) albino woman for a mother, a funny little man for a 'dunkle' (a strange mixture of the words 'dad' and 'uncle'), their unique uncles and their weeaboo aunts.

My mother caught me talking to them on Skype and asked who the pretty 'girl' was. I sharply corrected her.  
She sharply said that her 'daughter' should cut out her tongue before it's bitten.

"I don't remember you having any daughters." I stood up and left.

She isn't worth it.

But Frisk is.

Frisk, if you ever read this: I love you, so, so much... you're all I've ever dreamed of. You're... you're... you're like icecream on the beach!

Bad analogy.

But I love you, Frisk, and that's what matters.


	7. R is for Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet. No summary.

"Oh look, little girlie wants to be special!"

I felt my knuckles whiten and my nails dig into my palm. They'd better lay off.

"'OOOOh! Look at me! I don't have a gender! Hoity toity!'"

Frisk caught sight of my white fingers tightening into a fist and shot me that one withering look. The one that says, 'don't you dare!', in that motherly tone they learnt from their mum.

I never listen to my mum, fortunately.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting in detention writing 'I will not resort to violence when offended.' sixty times on a dirty whiteboard.

Totally worth it.


	8. I is for Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I could marry you right now, but I don't have the money... so let's just pretend, just for a minute, that you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Chara's chapters are short and sweet. Sorry if this disappoints you.

"I wish I could marry you right now, but I don't have the money... so let's just pretend, just for a minute, that you're mine."

They froze under my gaze, and I grinned, licking my lips and crawling over to them.

"We'd stand there in suits and veils, and disobey every gender stereotype ever." I whispered into their ear, their soft hair brushing my face. They smiled softly and a blush rose to their cheeks.

"We'd have cake as tall as dunkle sans?" they whispered back. I shook my head.

"No. 'Tall as uncle Papyrus. We'd need to get on his shoulders to cut it, and every slice would be twice our size. We'd get all fat and old and die together, wouldn't we?"

"No, no, you said it wrong." They leaned forwards, smiling. "We'll get all fat and old and die together, won't we?"

I lied.

I am totally infatuated with them.

But I suppose it doesn't matter, really, because they're mine, and I'm theirs, and it's a perfect harmony...


	9. S is for Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Frisk'.
> 
> I couldn't bare it. I picked up my phone, selected their contact, and grinned like an idiot.
> 
> They yawned. "...Chara? It's three in the morning, love..."
> 
> "Remember how I said you were cute when we met? ...I lied. You're fucking adorable."

My wrist hurt when I woke up. It felt like sirens were going off in my head. I rolled over and groaned and looked at my wrist, at my mark.

'African giraffes have blue tongues-'

Whoops. They're my geography notes, ignore them.

I looked further along, just below my thumb.

And my heart stopped.

'Frisk'.

I couldn't bare it. I picked up my phone, selected their contact, and grinned like an idiot.

They yawned. "...Chara? It's three in the morning, love..."

"Remember how I said you were cute when we met? ...I lied. You're fucking adorable."

They gasped and paused. "...Chara, what's-"

"Check your wrist, Frisky!"

Silence came for a minute, before a shriek, and laughter. They sniffed happily and began speaking again.

"I waited so long to say how beautiful you are. You should have a whole museum completely filled with pictures of your face. You're just so perfect."

I tried to stop the thumping in my chest.

"No, no, Frisk, YOU'RE the perfect one!"

And with that, my soul finally became whole.


	10. K is for Kissable (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I growled and went to thumping the door, screeching for him to open up - before Frisk delicately touched my shoulder. I looked at them in confusion, and they pointed up.
> 
> Oh.
> 
> That slimy snail.
> 
> The ceiling was completely covered in mistletoe.

It was Frisk's birthday a few months later. And Asriel was making a fuss.

"Hey, guys, come with me!"

That was the sixth time he'd said that. I went to reject the offer again, before Frisk shrugged and followed him. Groaning, I joined them.

And, of course, he lead us to Frisk's room, pulled the door open, and shoved us both in, locking it from the outside.

I growled and went to thumping the door, screeching for him to open up - before Frisk delicately touched my shoulder. I looked at them in confusion, and they pointed up.

Oh.

That slimy snail.

The ceiling was completely covered in mistletoe.

It was then that my tongue caught on something - no, another tongue was wrestling with mine - and I realised that Frisk had long since pressed their lips to mine.

Oh. My. Dear. Googley. Moogley.

I relaxed into the kiss and grabbed their back, clutching their sweater like dear life. They leant further into me and I lifted their chin with one hand.

"It's not Christmas..." I mumbled. They smiled into my lips.

"Never too late to celebrate Crimblemas," they said softly.

With a single tug, both of us were lay on their bed, my legs either side of them, arms around each-other's necks, ignoring the starry-eyed glance Asriel gave us, wiping the tears from his eyes.


End file.
